The present invention relates to recreational equipment used for picnics, boating, camping and the like, and more particularly to the use of portable coolers that store and transport foods and beverages.
Portable coolers that are compact and lightweight enjoy widespread use for all types of recreational activities where perishable foods and beverages need to be transported and stored. Also finding widespread use in the same recreational environment are miniature radios and other miniature audio systems, such as mini-cassette players. Indeed, it would not be uncommon to find a picnicker carrying a cooler in one hand and his or her portable audio system in another. In the present invention a portable cooler and speakers are uniquely combined into a single combined system that can be easily transported. In addition, the recreational cooler and speaker system of the invention is easy to use, can be manufactured at low cost or produced by converting commercially available coolers, and is intended for use with a broad range of cooler sizes, typically 15 quart to 100 quart coolers.